


December 7th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [7]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Campfires, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Catra and Adora cuddle for warmth on a cold night by a campfire.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 18





	December 7th

Catra shivered in the night air, the stillness of the snowflakes falling around her doing little to soothe her, and the campfire in front of her somehow doing even less. The blanket around her shoulders helped a little but even that was little comfort. It was just...freezing.

“Need help getting warm?” A soft voice said, and Catra looked up from staring in the fire to see Adora’s gentle face as she sat on the log beside her. Catra eagerly curled into her warmth. Adora put an arm over her, and they huddled together. 

Adora was warmth against the cold.


End file.
